


Body Language

by AmylovesMarkiplier



Category: amyplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Stalker, Stalking, Tour, Violence, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmylovesMarkiplier/pseuds/AmylovesMarkiplier
Summary: Sean brings to Mark’s attention the way Amy acts around one of their friends. Dan had handled the music on the ‘You’re Welcome Tour’ and ‘Who Killed Markiplier’ and seemed to be trustworthy.. so why does Amy’s body language suggest otherwise?
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Markiplier, Amyplier - Relationship, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Body Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I’m sure Dan Ring is a lovely man and this by no way is meant to slander him. This is purely a work of fiction and nothing more. Thank you for reading.

Chapter One: Body Language 

It was four hours into the livestream of ‘I EXPLAIN EVERYTHING’ when Sean first texted Mark. He was in the middle of going over ‘Who Killed Markiplier’ with his closest friends in the room and Dan had joined an hour or so before then. It all seemed to be going so well.. until that text. 

‘Hey man, I’m watching the stream and there is something I noticed that is a bit off. I know this isn’t a good time so I suppose just call after you’re finished - Sean’

Mark’s brow furrowed at the words and as Ethan told a funny story, he used the moment to text back:

‘If it has to do with the livestream, I would like to know now instead of later... - Mark’

The YouTuber went back to explaining the logic behind the scenes in the story and largely ignored his phone lighting up with texts. Something caught his eye though.. Amy’s name. He waited until someone else took up the mantle of speaking to read what Seán had to say:

‘This might just be my imagination and tell me if I’m being an idiot because I hope I am - Sean’

‘Since Dan arrived, Amy’s body language has changed quite a bit - Sean’ 

‘Whether she is doing it subconsciously or not, Amy is moving closer to Katherine. She even crossed her legs away from Dan. She’s uncomfortable - Sean’ 

Mark glanced up to see if his friend was right in his observations. He studied Amy and then watched as Dan leaned closer to whisper something to the girls on the sofa. This small action and Amy’s nervous chuckle was enough to bristle the jealous nerves in his core. Right now wasn’t the time. He had to get back to the livestream to raise funds for charity. So for now, Mark would push the information aside and finally texted Sean back:

‘Thanks for the heads up, man. I’ll call you later - Mark’ 

He set his phone aside and focused solely on the stream because they had a job after all to make a difference in the world. His own jealousy wouldn’t get in the way of that. Not yet anyway.


	2. The Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Mark have a heart to heart.

Chapter Two: The Signs

Dan took his leave during the livestream and Mark couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes lingered on his girlfriend. Instead of showing his worry, he bid the music man goodbye and continued on raising money for the charity. 

After a few hours, it finally ended and the cameras turned off which left Mark mentally drained. Not only did he have this new revelation but he also spent hours attempting to put on a happy face for the fans. His mood poked its ugly head at times, especially when he snapped at Tyler who kept silent the rest of the stream and left right after it was over. Regret flooded over him immediately. He would have to call him later. 

Katherine and Ethan left soon after for their shared place, sensing the tension. Amy was the one to walk everyone to the door to say goodbye and was soon joining her boyfriend back in the room they had been filming in. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked as she gathered up equipment to clean up. 

Mark rubbed his face after he placed his headphones on the table, “Yeah.. fine. It’s fine.” 

Amy placed cameras and laptops into their respective bags before pausing at his tone. She tilted her head to silently implore him to confide in her. 

He let out a long sigh before reaching out for her hand, pulling Amy to stand next to him, “Does.. does Dan make you uncomfortable?” 

The warmth in her eyes faded away at the mention of his name and Amy looked down to hide the fact, “I didn’t want to say anything. Dan has been such an inspiration to you.. I didn’t want to cause any trouble between you two.” 

Mark felt his jealousy bristle again but he kept calm and understanding, “What is it?” 

“While we were on tour, I noticed that Dan was constantly around. No matter where I went he would always find me,” Amy took a deep breath, “Katherine also said he would ask questions about me.. and you.”

“Me?” He asked worriedly. 

She nodded gently, “Things about how we met... What did I see in you...” 

Mark’s jaw tensed up and he held Amy’s hand, kissing the top of it, “I wish you would have told me. You didn’t need to suffer in silence like that.” 

The warmth returned in her eyes and Amy moved to wrap her arms around him, “It’s over now. We don’t have to constantly be in the same place as him.” 

“I’m still going to stop working with him so much,” He whispered, squeezing her tightly. They held each other until Amy chuckled through the silence.

“Come on. I’ll make you something to eat,” Amy hummed, pulling away to walk toward the door.

Mark smiled at her and nodded, “I’ll be there in a minute.” He watched her go before utilizing the search bar on YouTube. He looked up everything about the ‘You’re welcome’ tour and watched video after video. The signs were clearly there. Dan was always around Amy and when he wasn’t, the musician seemed to be antagonizing Mark. He always assumed it was in good fun but now he could see it with unfiltered eyes. He paused on one frame and zoomed into Dan’s face. It was focused dead set on Mark from behind his piano during a sound check. There was no friendship there. Only resentment. 

“Mark! Dinner’s ready,” Amy called from the kitchen, causing him to jump a little. Mark chuckled at himself and paused to take another look at Dan before shutting his computer off completely. Tomorrow he would deal with this predicament but for tonight.. he would enjoy Amy’s company.


	3. Avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exciting news changes Mark’s plans of avoiding his old friend.

Chapter Three : Avoiding

Weeks had passed since the livestream and Mark decided to buy some equipment to make his own music instead of relying on Dan for it. He even asked the fans for help on how to use it. After that video aired, he got several calls from the musician but was able to avoid them. 

“Ethan’s here!” Amy called out, breaking Mark from his thoughts. He got up and left his game room to see the younger man on the floor with Chica and Henry.

“Hey asshole,” Mark grinned warmly. The dogs loved Ethan.

The other YouTuber glanced up with a laugh as Chica licked his nose, “Hey, what’s up? Have you seen your texts?” 

He tilted his head and pulled out his phone, “No. Why?” 

“We got approved for the European tour!!” Ethan shouted, scaring the pups and making them scatter away. He stood up and walked over to Mark to shake him by his shoulder, “We’re going to Europe!” 

Mark laughed happily and pulled Ethan into a hug before running to find Amy, “We did it! We got Europe!” He pulled her up into a tight embrace. 

“Mark, that’s amazing!” She laughed as Ethan bounded in to wrap his arms around them both. 

They celebrated for a moment before Mark shrugged his friend off, “Alright alright.. enough of that. We need to call everyone. Start making plans.” 

Amy chuckled and pulled out her phone before a thought dawned on her, “Mark, can I talk to you?” 

Mark’s brow furrowed but without asking questions, he turned to his friend, “Hey Ethan, would you call Bob and tell him?” 

Catching the hint, Ethan nodded and left the room to give them some space.

“This means we have to bring Dan,” She murmured after a long breath. 

“No,” Mark shook his head, “No, I’ll find someone else for the European leg of the tour...” 

Amy put her hand on his chest to quiet him, “He already knows your show..” she looked down, “As much as I hate to admit it, he is part of the magic that makes it work. You have to invite him on tour.” 

He placed a hand over hers and stood quiet for a moment, “You’re right. I hate when you’re right.” Mark smiled brightly when he got his girlfriend to laugh. He loved making her laugh... he pressed his forehead to Amy’s and closed his eyes, “We’ll keep our distance as much as we can and if you ever feel uncomfortable, tell me. I will throw his ass off the tour bus.”

“I will,” Amy whispered before pulling back to look in his eyes, “I promise.” 

“Good,” Mark smiled again before becoming more excited, “Let’s make some phone calls!” 

The three of them ordered food from their favorite restaurant to celebrate while calling everyone that was part of the last tour. It was a surreal experience to know that his fans enjoyed their show that much that European audiences wanted to be part of it.. Would pay money to see them. His heart swelled at the thought. His fans meant the world to Mark and this was a gift for them.

Mark had Ethan make the call to Dan since the two became close during the last tour. Of course, the musician was ecstatic about joining them again and asked that he thank Mark for the opportunity on his behalf. They talked for a while longer before hanging up. 

Tyler soon joined them after picking up dinner so they could celebrate together. They made plans and came up with new ideas. It was going to be perfect. 

Neither of his friends noticed the discomfort he and Amy had regarding the musician that would soon be joining them. They would keep it that way for the show. For the fans.


	4. Chapter Four : Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Tilburg.

Chapter Four : Lost Boys 

The flight to Europe was the same as always.. terribly boring and long. Mark didn’t believe in spending money on extravagant things so they all road in coach like a big happy family. He had Amy sit in the window seat, although that seemed to be a bit much to shield her from Dan. Maybe they were over exaggerating about how he made them feel. 

Hours and hours passed when they finally arrived in Amsterdam only to be shuffled into a bus traveling to Tilburg. Mark pulled out his camera to take footage of their arrival and introduce everyone that was there. Amy would take the camera from Mark occasionally to help him ‘vlog’ and he felt his heart become full again as laughter filled the bus. This was going to be an amazing tour. 

The bus pulled up to the theater in Tilburg and they were soon joined by their stage crew. Mark began to worry about how they would split the show up since they had to create an intermission here. Amy grabbed her bags to put them into Mark’s dressing room until they could get to their hotel later. 

As the YouTuber consulted with his colleagues about the show, his girlfriend was left alone in his room. She sorted his things that he needed for the show and when that was finished, Amy turned to join Mark. A startled gasp left her lips when she found Dan standing in the doorway.

“No, I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to scare you,” He held up his hands. 

Amy touched her chest out of instinct to help calm her beating heart. She chuckled nervously, “I just didn’t know you were there. What’s up?”

Dan smiled warmly, “I just wanted to say hi and that I really like the new hair color.” 

“Oh, thanks,” She grabbed a bit of it and grinned, “Blood didn’t suit me.” 

“I disagree,” The musician stepped into the room and closer to Amy, “I thought it was beautiful.” 

The light moment seemed to darken as did his eyes. She swore she could see his pupils dilating. Her fight or flight mechanism was sending her into a panic attack but she took deep breaths to calm down, “I really should get these things to Mark... and it’s almost sound check time. You should get to the stage.” 

Dan watched Amy for an uncomfortable amount of time before he nodded, “You’re completely right. Hopefully I’ll see you before the show.” 

“Sure,” Amy gathered all of Mark’s things so she wouldn’t have to make another trip to the dressing room alone and moved to walk past him, “I’ll see you then.” She rushed out so that not another word could be uttered between them. 

The stage was full with props, costumes, sound people, and the rest of the cast. Amy sighed in relief, joining Mark who was swinging a sword around, “Careful with that.”

Mark grinned when he noticed her, “Fuck being careful. I am the master of swordplay.” He announced.

“You’re the master of something,” Amy teased as she dropped off all his things on the stage sofa. 

“My lady, you wound me,” He feigned hurt before pretending to stab himself and falling to the floor.

Wade sighed heavily, “Amy! He was our meal ticket. How could you?” 

She laughed at the bunch who gathered around Mark to act as though they were continuously stabbing him like a scene out of Julius Caesar. It was then that Dan walked out onto the stage to his keyboard. 

“Dan! Come help us kill Mark!” Ethan laughed.

They were having a laugh but the words weighed heavy on Amy. She pushed through the men before he had the chance to join, “Alright children, that’s enough. I swear I feel like Wendy with her lost boys.” She helped Mark up to his feet again. 

“Thank you for saving me,” Mark said in his most ridiculous voice before kissing her cheek. 

“Aw, Wendy and her Peter,” Molly, Wade’s wife, sighed with a big smile. 

“That’s us,” Amy smiled happily before pushing Mark, “Now go on. Quit goofing around.” 

“Yes ma’am,” He chuckled as he walked over to Chase to get his microphone placed on his cheek. They spoke quietly together as everyone else goofed off. Even Dan was vlogging and having fun with the guys. It didn’t mean that Amy couldn’t feel when his gaze was on her. 

If Mark was her Peter, Dan definitely took the role of villain.


	5. Chapter Five : Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter on an elevator sparks more fear.

Chapter Five : Elevator 

Mark was sick. Not just a bit of a cold but sick as a fucking dog. His throat was sore and no matter how much tea he drank it was never alleviated. Even his voice was escaping him these last few days. It became such a big problem that they all decided to cancel the Amsterdam shows so that he could recover. His heart broke when he thought of letting his fans down but Amy convinced him that he could be doing more damage to his health if he continued. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when Amy entered their hotel room with some takeaway, “Hey.. how are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” He croaked out as he sat up in his bed, “Why does this ALWAYS happen when we travel? It’s a fucking curse.” 

“Whatever it is, your fans are being completely understanding,” Amy hummed as she pulled a plastic tub filled with soup out of the takeaway bag and brought it to her boyfriend.

Mark smiled up at her, “Thanks,” he pulled off the top and sighed as he stirred his spoon around in it, “And the guys? Are they pissed?” 

She shook her head, “No. They saw how sick you are.” She sat down on the bed beside him and ran her fingers through his hair, “And this gives them more free time to sight see.” 

“I’m not keeping you from sight seeing, am I?” He asked sincerely, glancing over with the expression of a kicked puppy. 

Amy laughed softly at the look, “I don’t mind staying with you. Who else is going to nurse you back to health?” 

Mark took her hand and kissed the top of it, “I can take care of myself, you know..” he grinned. 

“Barely,” She teased. 

“I’m serious.. if you want to go explore, I’ll be fine here. I’ll probably sleep the whole time anyway,” He chuckled. 

Amy searched his eyes for a moment. She had wanted to join Katherine and Ethan and she could probably still catch up with them, “Are you sure? I’m worried about you.” 

Mark grinned, “You underestimate the sheer amount of willpower I have to get better.” He joked, “Go on. Have fun. We are in a different country for fuck’s sake.” 

She laughed happily before standing up to kiss the top of his head, “In that case.. I will be back before you know it. I love you.” 

“I love you,” He smiled warmly and kissed her hand again before letting go. 

Amy grabbed her purse and phone, “Call me if you need anything.”

“Go,” The YouTuber chuckled, waving her on. 

She took the hint and made off down the hallway of the hotel then punching the button to the elevator. Her thoughts escaped her as she watched the numbers being highlighted to show where the car was. 

“You’re out late,” Amy jumped at the voice behind her and turned around to see Dan. He laughed softly, “May I join you for the ride downstairs?”

This was the second time Dan frightened her on this tour and it was getting old, “Of course.” The elevator doors opened and they both climbed on. Amy stood in the corner, feeling uneasy, “Where are you headed tonight?”

Dan raised his brows, “Small talk? I thought you were angry with me.”

“Angry? No.. I’m not angry,” Amy lied.

“No? Why do you avoid me all the time?” He argued, “Did Mark tell you to stay away from me?” 

She sighed, wishing the ride would be over soon, “No. I just.. you make me feel a little uncomfortable. You know I love Mark yet you still flirt with me.”

Dan’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden confession, “That’s interesting.. because I don’t know that you love Mark. I think you have been with him this long and it’s easier to stay.”

“That’s not it at a-..” Amy tried to argue but Dan stepped closer, making her gasp at the sudden movement.

There was a frightening pause in the conversation as Dan seemed to study her body, “You should really think about your feelings for him. And how he treats you. There is no respect there. Just like with everyone else on this tour. Mark shows us no respect.” 

Amy’s heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as he spewed these baseless accusations. She pushed him away angrily, “If you don’t like it, you should leave.” 

Dan chuckled after recovering from the surprise of the push, “Oh Amy..” the doors to the elevator opened to the lobby, “I would never leave you.” He let the words sink in before he stepped off the car toward the others. 

She saw Ethan and Katherine then realized she couldn’t escape him tonight. Dan would tag along no matter where she went. Without any hesitation Amy pushed the button to go back upstairs. The last thing she saw was Dan’s twisted smile. 

Of course when Amy re-entered their hotel room, Mark was already asleep. She quietly put everything down and didn’t bother getting ready for bed. Her only thought was to have his arm’s around her and once she slipped in beside him, they quickly found their way to holding her. She squeezed him tight as she attempted to rid her mind of the troubling conversation.


	6. Chapter Six : London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean visits.

Chapter Six : London 

The rest of the tour was spent either in the hotel room or by Mark’s side. Amy never told him about the encounter with Dan on the elevator because she knew they needed him. He was now a fan favorite and cheered for at each show. A fact that she hated. 

“Hey Amy..” Mark said for the fourth time, finally catching her attention.

She blinked out of her thoughts, “Yeah? Sorry.. what’s up?” 

“We’re almost there,” He said, pointing out the window of their bus, “Are you okay?” He asked with a concerned look.

“Of course. I was just thinking about some edits I wanted to get done on the next video,” Amy smiled tightly, hating that she had to lie now. Over the last week or so, her health had declined and bags appeared under her eyes from lack of sleep. 

“I’ll have Kathryn do them. Sean wants to hang out after the show tonight,” Mark smiled as the bus came to a stop outside of the theater. 

She sighed softly, “As much as I love seeing Sean, I think I might just go back to the hotel room after.” 

The others began to step off the bus and Mark took her hand, “Hey..” he waited until they were the only ones left, “Please let me in. I’m getting really worried about you. You barely eat. You pretend to sleep but I know you’re wide awake most nights. And when you /do/ leave the hotel room, you cling to my hand... You hate PDA.” He reminded. 

Amy couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore as he laid out the evidence of the changes he saw, “I don’t want anything to affect the show..” 

“Fuck the show,” Mark stated with conviction as he took her shoulders, “You are more important than this or any show..” he paused for a moment, “It’s Dan, isn’t it?”

Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she resisted the urge to cry. Instead of speaking, she confirmed with a nod of her head.

He nodded as well and pulled her into a tight embrace. Rage boiled below the surface but he kept it well hidden for Amy’s sake, “I’ll take care of this. I swear.” They stood there together like that until Wade stepped back on the bus. 

“Hey, oh sorry..” Their friend started to leave but Mark stopped him, inviting him back, “Sean’s here.”

“Thanks man,” Mark smiled as he pulled back, giving Amy a hand to hold as they left the safety of the bus. 

“There’s that bastard!” Sean shouted as his friend emerged, “It’s good to see you!” 

They hugged each other with a few pats on the back. When they let go, Sean hugged Amy as well. 

“Thanks for coming,” Mark grinned from ear to ear. 

“I wouldn’t miss it,” The Irish YouTuber let go of Amy and stepped back to glance around at everyone. It was still early on in the day and they still had sound check to do so everyone was hustling around them, “I feel like I’m in the way, actually.” He joked.

Mark laughed and shook his head, “Well we can’t have that. Let’s shoot a quick video while you’re here.” He called out for Ethan.

The young man ran over to them and Mark asked him to get the other guys to join them. The situation with Amy and Dan was simmering in his mind and he had to get rid of the thoughts somehow so he wouldn’t kill him. A video would distract him.

Soon enough Wade, Tyler, and Bob followed Ethan outside to join them and Mark suggested they play five things.

Sean laughed with a shake of his head, “You think I’ll actually be good at that game?” 

“Sure, why not?” Mark grinned as he pulled the camera out of his bag, handing it to Amy, “Would you mind filming? It shouldn’t take too long.” 

“Of course,” Amy took it and turned it on, focusing it on the group as Mark took his spot in between the guys. 

As the game progressed and filming began, Amy didn’t notice Dan walk out the door to watch the event with a few other onlookers. She smiled happily as she watched the others come up with hilarious jokes and as always tried not to laugh behind the camera. 

After the game was over and the guys were mingling amongst themselves, Amy was putting the camera away off to the side. 

“Do you need any help?” Dan asked as he knelt down beside her. 

She glared over at him and quickened the process of strapping it in the bag, “Leave me alone.”

He pouted, “That’s not very nice.” 

“Fuck off,” Amy growled as she stood back up and walked toward Mark and the others. 

Dan grabbed her wrist to stop her, “Look.. I’m sorry about that night. I had a few drinks before we got on that elevator together. I acted inappropriately. I wish we could still be friends at least.” 

Guilt creeped up and she hated the fact he could make her feel this way, “It’s too late for that.” 

“What are you saying?” He asked, stepping closer.

“Let go of my wrist,” Amy said sternly. He only gripped tighter.

“Please Amy.. I can’t live in a world where you are mad at me,” Dan whispered softly. 

“Hey!” Sean’s voice came out of no where and Dan suddenly let go, “What the fuck is going on here?” 

Amy immediately went to Mark as the other guys went back inside the theater building, completely oblivious to the situation. She was crying when she reached her boyfriend and he wrapped his arms around her when she practically tackled him, “Hey.. what’s wrong?” His deep voice rumbled.

Sean and Dan had a few words in the distance and Mark finally noticed them. He pried Amy away, knowing her tears had something to do with him. He walked over to stand next to his friend, “What’s going on?” 

“I caught this mother fucker with his hands on Amy and not in a friendly way,” Sean kept his eyes on the musician with his arms crossed. 

Mark felt every nerve in his body boil as his anger grew. He had touched Amy now? He stepped forward, “Is that true?” 

Dan sighed heavily, “Honestly, he is making a bigger deal out of it than it really is...”

“Did you touch Amy?” He already knew the answer but he wanted confirmation.

“I just wanted to talk,” He admitted.

“You’re off the tour,” Mark suddenly announced, causing everyone around them to go silent. 

“What?” Dan huffed, not able to believe what he was hearing.

“You have made Amy feel uncomfortable for quite a while now. You’re off the tour. I’ll pay for your plane ticket home but after that, I don’t want to see your face again,” The YouTuber growled. 

Sean glanced over at his friend, surprised by how dangerous he sounded but he kept his stance to show the other that they were serious. 

Dan felt his entire world crumbling around him and he glanced at Amy who was behind them, “Do you see how he controls you now? He is choosing who your friends are..”

He didn’t get anything else out before Mark punched him, sending him tumbling backwards and causing everyone to gasp in shock, “Leave. Now.” 

The musician held his cheek as he stayed on the ground, glaring up at Mark. His chest was heaving up and down as anger coursed through him. He wouldn’t be able to fight him here. Not with his friends around. So, for now, he slowly got up and walked away to grab his bags. 

“Fuck,” Seán exhaled the tension he kept in now that Dan was gone, “That was insane.” 

Mark turned around and ran to Amy, holding onto her as her sobs grew in volume, “It’s okay..” 

Dan was followed out of the building by Ethan, his luggage in his arms. The younger man was attempting to get information out of him after he suddenly announced he was leaving. 

“We have a show tonight. How are we supposed to do it without you?” Ethan asked frantically. 

“Ask Mark. He controls everything,” Dan growled, shocking Ethan to stop following him with his tone. 

He watched his friend leave in a taxi and turned back to Mark, “What the hell happened? What are we going to do?”

Mark glanced up and shook his head, “We will figure it out. Right now, I need you to find a replacement for Dan. Can you do that for me?”

Ethan nodded, finally noticing Amy crying, “What happened..”

“Not now, Ethan,” He snapped, immediately growing softer, “Sorry.. can you just find the musician?” 

“Sure, man,” He watched Mark take Amy into the building before getting onto his phone to begin his task. 

Sean stayed outside with Ethan to explain what happened. He didn’t want any bad blood between the cast mates so he made sure he told him what he saw with his own eyes. They went inside to inform the others who were just as shocked but deeply concerned for Amy. 

The couple entered Mark’s dressing room and Amy finally felt safe again. No prying eyes or curious looks. Just her boyfriend holding her, “You hit him..” 

“I did,” Mark whispered, “I lost my temper. I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

“No.. Don’t be sorry,” Amy hiccuped as her tears finally slowed down, “It seemed to really get the point across.. he just wasn’t getting it before..” 

“Hey.. Shh,” He soothingly rubbed her back, “It’s over now. He’s gone and he won’t get to bother us again. 

She closed her eyes and held onto Mark tightly, gripping his shirt, “The show..” 

“Don’t worry about it. It will be fine,” Her boyfriend kissed the top of her head and looked down. With a frown, he gently touched her wrist, “You’re bruising... I should have fucking killed him. We need to call the pol-“ 

“No,” Amy interrupted him, “He’s gone. That’s all I care about. Please.. let’s just forget him.”

Mark’s frown deepened. 

“Please?” She implored, her eyes pleading with his.

“Okay. Okay, fine,” He pulled her back into an embrace, “He’s forgotten then.”

Amy took a shaky breath and nodded against him, “Thank you.” 

Mark continued to rub her back slowly, creating a sense of peace and calm in the room that would extend on into the night. Ethan found another musician and the show went on without a hitch even with the heavy atmosphere they all felt. Dan was gone. They wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore.

At least not yet.


	7. Chapter Seven : Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home. 
> 
> Okay, so, obviously things after this will be different from real life as Dan stuck with the show and was on Unus Annus but that’s why this is fiction! Dan is probably a lovely man in real life.

Chapter Seven : Home

After London, things would not be the same. With Dan gone, the comedic timing of the show was completely off. The game ‘change’ didn’t have the same zing to it as before and when the dance number was supposed to be ballet, the musician they hired would play spooky instead. Amy felt utterly terrible. It was her fault and no matter how many ways the guys told her it wasn’t, she could not believe them. 

The end of the tour happened swiftly and before any of them knew it, they were on airplanes back to the states. Wade and Bob back to Cincinnati and the rest of them to Los Angeles. Mark carried in their luggage and Amy had the dogs’ leashes wrapped around her wrist as they pulled her inside excitedly. 

Mark dropped everything and helped her take off their leashes before settling on the ground to let Chica and Henry love on him, “Oh yes, I missed you too..” he swooned while petting and kissing them. 

Amy watched with a warm smile before going to turn on lights. When she got to the back, she gasped, “Mark!” The back door had been smashed in. There was glass everywhere. 

“What is it?” He asked and grunted as he lifted off the ground to go look, “Fuck..”

“Did someone break in while we were away?” She asked, taking in the damage. 

Mark shook his head, “I don’t know but we need to call the police.” He grabbed a kitchen knife and walked around their place to make sure they were safe while Amy made the call. Chica followed him closely but didn’t seem upset at all so he figured the person that broke their property was gone. 

Amy walked in his office to join him, “Was anything stolen?” She breathed.

“As far as I can tell, no,” He ran his fingers through his hair, “Maybe it was just teenagers fucking around..” 

She nodded and walked over to hug around his waist. Mark was quick to wrap her up in his arms as well. The YouTuber sighed, “What a homecoming, hm?” 

Amy scoffed, rolling her eyes, “The best.” She pulled away, “The police are on their way.” 

“Something I hoped we would never say here,” Mark shook his head, leading the way back into the kitchen to put the knife away, “LA life, am I right?” He teased to lighten the mood. 

“Ha ha.. now go called someone to fix this,” She nudged him. He laughed and pulled out his phone to call a repairman. While she waited, Amy stared down at the broken shards of glass. Dark thoughts entered her mind of who could have done this but she pushed them out. To think Dan had done this was much too terrifying. 

+++++++++

Weeks passed after the incident. A report was made with the police but nothing ever came out of it. Soon after, the door was repaired and all was well again. Mark was able to write his next piece in between filming let’s plays... it was a continuation of Wilford Warfstache’s story and one of his proudest works. 

Amy was able to relax a bit when the YouTuber was writing. She played her own video games and enjoyed taking the dogs for walks. There was even a chance to have dinner with her friends. 

Today it was gorgeous and sunny out at the dog park with Henry and Chica. They stuck by each other as they sniffed about, making her smile. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

The voice behind her chilled Amy to her very core, recognizing it instantly. Dan sat down on the bench beside her. She tensed up, glancing around to see if there were still people around. There were. Thank god.

“How was the rest of the tour?” Dan smiled smugly, “The tweets were not very kind.” 

“What do you want, Dan?” Amy asked quietly. 

He took a deep breath in while relaxing back, “That is an interesting question. One that I think about every second of every day. What do I want?”

Amy sighed, “I’m leaving.” 

“You know what I want,” Dan finally said to keep her there and in suspense. 

Those words. They sat in the air for a moment as she processed them. He wanted her. 

“You know that isn’t going to happen,” Amy stated firmly, keeping her eyes forward.

The musician turned to face her and smiled as he studied the way her hair moved in the wind, “It can and it will. I love you, Amy.” 

She stood suddenly and turned back to glare at him, “I do NOT love you. I never will. Leave me the hell alone!” Amy turned to call the dogs over and quickly put leashes on them before leaving the park. 

“I’ll see you later!” Dan called out after her, a grin spreading across his face. Chills caused goose bumps that radiated throughout her body as she jogged away. She quickened her pace until she was in a full sprint with her animals to get as far away as possible. 

Amy crashed through her front door, locking it, and falling to her knees out of exhaustion. The commotion must have alerted Mark who came into the front room, “Hey what’s- Amy? Are you okay?” 

She and the dogs panted heavily and her eyes met his when he knelt down beside her, “Dan... was at th-the... park..” 

“What?!” Mark’s eyes widened, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” 

“No,” Amy took deep breaths, “He just scared me. I’m... I’m alright.” 

“This has to fucking stop,” He growled, getting up to retrieve his phone. 

“What are you doing?” She asked as she watched him pace around. 

Mark hit the call button once he found Dan’s number and waited until he picked up, “If you ever come near Amy again, I will call the fucking cops! Leave. her. alone!” 

Dan was silent on the other end before hanging up. 

The YouTuber looked down at his phone after the call ended and sighed, seeing how Amy seemed even more anxious after his outburst, “I’m sorry..” he reached down to help her up, “I really am.” 

Amy stood with him until finally taking him into her arms, “Don’t apologize.” 

Mark tightened his hug around her and pressed his face into her neck. She ran her fingers along the hair at the nape of his neck as they rocked. They stayed like that for what seemed like three hours before deciding to order some dinner after their stomachs began to growl. 

They relaxed on their sofa with Mark’s head resting on Amy’s lap as he ordered from an app. It would be Chinese tonight. He tossed his phone against the other side of the piece of furniture so that he could enjoy his girlfriend’s presence until it arrived. She brushed her fingers through his raven hair and smiled down at his goofy grin. 

“Love you,” Mark hummed. She touched his cheek and leaned down to kiss him softly.

“I love you too,” Amy whispered before returning to the kiss, their lips moving together slowly. The passion picked up in intensity as Mark carefully sat up to lean into it more. His body slipped over her own and she happily moved her leg so that he could fit between her thighs, a moan escaping into the kiss. 

Just as things heated up between them, a knock came at the door. Mark froze and then rested his head on Amy’s shoulder, “The Chinese..” he grumbled. 

She laughed and kissed the side of his head, “Go on. I’m starving.” 

“Always picking food over me..” Mark teased as he got up to head for the door. 

Amy lifted up and bit her lip as she watched him. He was perfect. How did she get so lucky, “Hurry back. I might let it get cold..”

He waggled his eye brows at her as he walked backward, “Hold that thought,” Mark said in a deep, sexy voice, then turned back to open the door. No one was there. He frowned and walked out onto their porch to glance around. Nothing. A strange feeling came over him. As if a voice inside his mind was screaming ‘get back inside!’ 

Mark finally turned back to do as the voice ordered. He didn’t get far as he crashed to the ground suddenly. Everything started to go black after something hit him over the head. 

All he could think before he completely went under was ‘Amy’.


	8. Chapter Eight : Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unthinkable happens

Chapter Eight : Nightmare

There was a loud thud but Amy didn’t think much of it. It was probably just Mark tossing something inside.

“Did you get me my orange chicken?” She asked with a smile as she glanced up to see Dan standing in her home. Shock and horror immediately flooded her system. Amy stood up quickly and backed away, “Where is Mark? What are you doing here?!” 

Dan grinned but did not say a word. After a moment of just staring at her, he set off toward the frightened woman. She screamed as she attempted to run away but his hand silenced her while he pulled her to his chest. Amy flailed and struggled in his arms but he held on tightly. 

“If you don’t stop I will kill Mark. And I will do so happily,” He growled in her ear. The words struck fear in her heart and she quickly went limp. Her chest still heaved as she breathed heavily through her nose. Dan seemed content, “Now, I’m going to lift my hand off your mouth and you’re not going to scream.” 

He slowly moved his hand away and she panted through her lips, “Please.. please don’t do this..” 

“Sit on the sofa,” Dan said softly. She was surprised by how fast his tone changed. He loosened his grip and she slowly moved to do as she was told. He pulled a roll of duct tape from his sweater pocket and began wrapping the strip around her wrists to keep them together. 

Amy watched as he tore off that strip when he was satisfied then taped her ankles together, “Where is Mark?” She whispered. 

“I’ll go get him for you,” He smiled as he took their phones and placed them in his pocket. When he left toward the front door, Amy tested the sturdiness of the tape but it was too strong for her to break. It wasn’t long before Dan came back into view dragging an unconscious Mark by his arms. 

“Mark!” She shouted in concern. He stirred a bit but didn’t wake up. Dan went to work taping his wrists and ankles together. 

Amy kept her eyes on Mark as the musician taped his mouth shut. There was some blood on his head but otherwise he was unharmed. 

Dan left him on the floor as he stood up at his full height, loving their switched roles of power. He turned to set his attention on Amy, who flinched in reaction. He knelt in front of her, touching her knees, “Don’t be afraid, Amy. I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice was so gentle.

“Then why are you doing this,” She whimpered, “What do you think is going to happen after you assault Mark? You don’t think people will notice his absence?” 

His eyes sharpened but he kept calm, “Nothing will happen to him if you cooperate.” 

Amy shook her head helplessly, “You can’t do this, Dan. You can’t force someone to love you.” She tilted her head, “Please, just let us go. We won’t tell anyone this happened..” 

Dan touched her cheek, causing her to gasp, “I won’t ‘force’ you to love me. You will learn to love me.” He leaned in and kissed her lips, causing her to grunt in disgust. He finally let go and she turned her face away, tears falling freely. 

A noise from the ground pulled Dan’s attention away from her, “Looks like the boss is waking up..” he chuckled as he knelt in front of him. 

Mark’s eyes blinked open slowly and the confusion was evident as he glanced around. When he realized what was happening and saw Amy bound, he sat up quickly. 

Dan must have known what he was planning because he reached into his pocket to pull out a gun. Mark froze as he stared down at the weapon, “Good.. you are as smart as you say you are. The great and powerful Markiplier.. look at you now.” He laughed, gaining a dangerous glare. 

Amy was terrified, even more so now that a gun was part of this, but she had to stop this somehow, “Dan.. you don’t have to use that. We will be calm.” 

The musician stood back up to walk toward her and they could hear Mark’s muffled shouting but she kept her eyes on Dan. 

“What would you do to make sure I don’t use this?” Dan asked quietly, displaying the gun to her as though it were a gift. 

Amy glanced over his shoulder at Mark who shook his head, silently telling her to refuse. She tilted her head as more tears formed and then she glanced back to Dan, “Just leave Mark alone..”


	9. Chapter Nine : Saving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Attempted sexual assault

Chapter Nine : Saving You

Amy shook her head and attempted a sweet smile, “We can leave now. Just you and me, Dan. Would you like that?”

She could hear her boyfriend shouting through the tape but this was crucial to his safety. His protests went unheard by both of them as Dan took one of her bound hands.

Dan’s eyes darted between her own and he sighed when he thought he could see the truth, “I would.. if you actually wanted that.” 

Her smile fell and before she could react, the musician backhanded her across her cheek.

“Do not think for one second that I am the fool /he/ made me out to be,” He growled, pointing to Mark who was ready to tear him limb from limb. 

Amy held her stinging cheek as she straightened back up. No one had ever hit her before and the experience jarred her. When she didn’t say anything, Dan became distracted by Mark’s muffled screams and whirled around to approach him. 

He kicked his former employer in his side, “Shut up!” Mark grunted and curled in on himself though he still glared up at him. 

“Stop.. please stop!” Amy held up her bound hands, feeling panic at seeing her boyfriend suffer.

A calm settled in the room after Dan did as she requested, standing above Mark as he gazed at Amy adoringly, “You are so beautiful..” he hummed. “Even when you cry like that.” 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, “Do you like seeing me cry?” 

“No,” Dan said quickly, kneeling in front of her again, touching her face where he hit her, “No.. in fact I never want to see it again after this day. You and I will be together and you will see.. you will see how much I love you.” 

“You should never harm someone you love,” Amy stated with conviction, glaring into his eyes, “Mark has never laid a hand on me in anger before. He LOVES me.” 

The musician’s expression contorted into one of fury and he moved his hand to the back of her neck roughly, pulling her to him, “Don’t push me.” 

“Fuck you,” She said boldly.

Fire flashed in his eyes then and he couldn’t control the anger that erupted. Dan pushed her down onto the sofa and pulled a knife out of his pocket. Mark was screaming through the tape over his mouth and attempted to pull it off of his wrists when Dan cut the tape on Amy’s ankles. 

“No!” Amy screamed when their former friend pulled her thighs apart roughly. She kicked at him and struggled to push at his chest when he laid down on top of her, “Please no!” 

Mark continued to work at his bindings, feeling helpless to stop him. His girlfriend was going to be raped and he could do nothing. 

Dan ignored her pleas as he pulled at the waistband of her shorts and underwear. 

A knock suddenly came at the door, “Hey Mark! You forgot your laptop at my place.” Ethan emerged but froze at the sight. 

Before anything could be said, Dan got up and raced out the back door when he realized he had been caught.

Amy curled up into a ball on the sofa and wept loudly after what could have been such a horrifying experience. Mark raised up his hands to show their friend he needed to help them. 

Ethan immediately grabbed the knife that Dan left and carved at the tape around Mark’s wrists. When they were free, Mark pulled the tape off his lips, “Amy! Amy, are you okay? Please talk to me!” The moment the tape was off his ankles, he was at her side. He pulled her into an embrace and cried with her, rocking their bodies back and forth. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Ethan exclaimed while he waited for 911 to answer. He ran his fingers through his hair when a dispatcher came on the line, “Yes, I need police and an ambulance to come to my friend’s house. The address is...” 

His voice faded away as Amy held onto Mark as best she could with her wrists still bound together. She never wanted to let go of him now they were safe. It barely even registered when officers and paramedics came to their home. They had to practically pry them off of each other to check their injuries which were minor from the tape. They treated the two and allowed them to be together finally while officers took a statement from Ethan. 

“Are you okay?” Mark whispered against her ear, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry..” 

Amy pulled away to gaze into his dark brown eyes. They both still had tears falling but she moved her thumb to wipe his away, “None of this was your fault..” 

“I should have been able to help you.. I was too weak..” he shook his head. 

“He wants you to believe that,” She interrupted, “Please don’t let him win like this.” 

Mark processed her words carefully and then seemed to find strength in himself, “I won’t. I swear.” He pulled her back into their hug and stayed like that until they had to give their statements. 

The rest of the night was a blur. Officers took photos of the room, the discarded tape and knife, and their injuries. A crime victim’s advocate even came to see if Amy needed to go to the hospital to get examined for sexual assault. Thankfully it hadn’t gotten that far. There was a bulletin sent out on the radio with Dan’s description. He was now a wanted man. 

After everyone was gone, Ethan insisted on staying the night and honestly Amy was grateful to him. They didn’t sleep much but at least she and Mark could hold each other in bed. And that was enough for her to feel safe right then.


End file.
